Starting With The Small
by VRTrinity
Summary: Hally, Zayne, Chain Bone, and XRay DO finally get out of the Zig for maybe the fourth time. But this time, their lives as villains are going to take a turn for the better.It was going to be more...but I think I'll leave it as a oneshot for now.


Everything starts small. Even the invasion of Paragon City took time, and it happened to begin in, of all places, the Zig. The Zig was one of the largest jails in Rogue Isles, and in it resided over thousands of thugs, villains, and sometimes just random citizens who were drunk or stupid enough to go wandering near any fanatic in tights who fancied themselves a do-gooder. At the moment, a group of girls lay in one of the billions of cells. No one knew that, in years to come, they would be one of the most infamous leagues of villains to walk Rogue Isles.

**Chapter 1: Breakout**

Hally O. Ween was classified as a brute, but was far from the looks or charms of what someone would believe of one. She was a rather short girl with short, chin-length hair that looked like melted chocolate. Fitting to her name, as she went around in a black cat costume with pointy ears and a tail. The orange shoes and gloves made her appearance very cute in all, and with her black mask over her eyes, Hally looked like an ordinary trick-or-treater. It was the perfect disguise over her super strength and speed.

Chain Bone was known as a dominator with immense control over both fire and ice. Her ripped mask and the many gruesome skulls and tethers strapped to her body gave her a tough look. It wasn't anything compared to the cold, hard glare of her gray eyes. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, loose strands of pink-tinged red hair occasionally falling over her face.

X-Ray DO became a corruptor from the very same incident that got her thrown in the Zig. Her hair hung in the same style as Chain Bone's, but was a bright, almost neon green. Radioactive signs were printed all over her jacket and pants, which were the same shocking color. She was a master of radioactivity, of course, and she had shown Hally how to control dark forces similar to her own. X-Ray DO was as sharp on the lookout for humor as her ears were pointed.

Z. Ayne, more than often called Zayne, was the stalker of the four. Her ears were even bigger than X-Ray DO's, which stuck out from her long, vivid red hair. Rumors were going around that she and X-Ray DO had been in the same accident, but no one really knew for sure. She was an agile, thin, and tall being who could perform ninjutsu effortlessly. Zayne could also produce claws from her knuckles: three long, sharp blades that had _warning_ written all over them. They were her fear and joy, beautiful but deadly weapons. She wore long-sleeved garments patterned with various lines jutting out here and there, colored in rich blacks and reds. Though a fierce warrior in combat, Zayne still didn't like murder and was a rather quiet person.

They had met in the Zig just about half a year ago, and had been there and become friends ever since. Being imprisoned was not all that big of deal to the girls, especially when it's your third or fourth time being thrown back into the same old cell. It was simply a matter of waiting for the chance to escape, and give it all whenever you're out. At least, that was how the junior villains lived. Those big time arch nemeses—like Lord Recluse and his lot—probably didn't even know jails existed. It just goes to show that some people (and mutants) really are amazing. The only real bummer about the Zig was that the police took away your costumes and locked them away.

Hally awoke from her doze when she heard footsteps from around the corner. She peeked through the bars to see a young cop looking down at a stack of papers, muttering this and that to himself. It was a newbie for sure.

"Guys." She shook X-Ray DO awake. "I'm going to try again."

Chain Bone rolled her eyes and Zayne's darted about nervously. X-Ray DO grinned. "Go for it, Hal."

Hally put on her best smile and called from the prison, "Excuse me, sir?"

He looked up, startled, nearly dropping his maps and notes. Clumsily re-gathering his things, he turned to Hally, his gaze anxious. "W-what?"  
"A couple months ago, I went trick-or-treating here, and the cops thought it was funny to lock me in with these loonies over here."

X-Ray DO stifled a giggle and Chain Bone murmured something incoherent as she gave the boy a nasty stare. Loonies, right?

He bit his lip and pulled out a sheet of paper, trying to keep his hand from quivering. "Hally O. Ween?" She nodded, smiling. "It says here that you were arrested for assaulting some Longbow Guardians at the Kings Row bank."

"Is that what those bullies wrote?" It was true, of course. "Of all the ways to accuse an innocent, little girl out trick-or-treating. But you don't look fat and pompous like all those other officers. Would you let me out please?"

The cop turned away, unable to meet her eyes. He shook again; then straightened his hat and stuttered, "Gee, ma'am, y-you're really asking the wrong g-guy."

He stiffened as if felt like a weight was lifted from his waist, and a small jingle echoed in his ears. Hally had almost snatched the key ring into her cell when a club flew out and struck her hand. The young policeman dropped all his supplies as she cried out, letting the keys noisily clatter to the floor and quickly reeling her hand in. A rather heavy lieutenant walked out from the shadows. As the novice collected his scattered pages in a frenzy, he leaned over, tucking the club back in his belt and grabbing the keys. He turned to the girls, peering hard at them through his sunglasses.

"I'm sorry, sir—" The boy gasped.

"Which one of you tried to trick the new guy _this_ time?" the officer growled.

"Guilty!" Hally's hand shot up in the air and she and X-Ray DO burst into laughter, so hard that Zayne had to giggle and Chain Bone smiled.

The cop shook his head and turned to the trembling boy. He whipped the papers from his hands and led him down the corridor, beginning a lecture of not trusting villains, and most importantly, Hally and X-Ray DO.

"We really ought to add this in their profiles," he grumbled.

Hally turned to her companions, still laughing. "That never gets old."

Zayne bit her fingernail; then stopped herself. It was a bad habit, even for criminals. "I always feel sorry for the poor guy."

"Do you feel sorry for those oversized donut-eating machines?"

"I guess not."

"Don't sweat it, Zayne!" X-Ray DO clapped her hard on the back. "I'm sure that boy will grow up just like all the other ones."

Nevertheless, Zayne brought her finger back up to her mouth and chewed on the nail.

Suddenly, a huge explosion ripped through the whole Zig. Everyone shut their eyes and ears, blown to the walls by the force. When they looked up, the cell door had been blasted apart.

X-Ray Do cheered, hollering as loud as she could, "Breakout!"

They ran out, ignoring the flashing lights or screeching alarms.

"Follow me, I know where they confiscate the costumes." Chain Bone led them down the hallway until they reached a closet. It too had been broken down.

Once finding their clothes among the already disturbed piles, everyone gratefully slipped into their long lost costumes.

"God, that feels good." X-Ray DO nearly moaned with pleasure at placing her golden circlet around her forehead once again.

Hally adjusted her mask; then her ears (her human ones) perked up. "I hear lots of people moving."

"Cops?" Chain Bone asked.

"Can't tell, too many footsteps."

"It could be other prisoners," Zayne offered, finally tugging her boot on.

"Let's go." X-Ray DO turned to crash right into another convict. "Sorry," she murmured, rubbing her nose.

He eyed the girls with suspicion at first, then excitement. "Did you hear what's happening? The Arachnos are breaking out some certain criminals because a Fortunata seer had a vision. Kalinda, I think. Apparently, somebody here in the Zig has a special future ahead of them." He smirked. "It could even be you girls. Oh, and do you know where I could get some aspirin? Someone told me the nurse, the one near the medicine cabinet, was around here. Maybe you could fetch it for me?"

"Sorry, 'buddy', but why the heck would we waste time helping _you_? We've got some busting out to do." X-Ray DO regarded him once disdainfully and Zayne sent him an apologetic look as they dashed off.

Hally seemed to appear at the man's shoulder from nowhere. She tossed a white bottle to him. "Don't mention it. The nurse is about five feet behind you." And she was gone the instant he blinked, leaving only some sparks on the now slightly scorched floor.

Hally jumped down a large hole in the ground, joining her friends. They had made it to the sewers.

"Gross…" Hally stared at the bubbling green ooze trickling down the trail with both fascination and disgust.

X-Ray DO poked Chain Bone. "I dare you to step in it."

Chain Bone rolled her eyes. "Who would ever be stupid enough to do that?"

X-Ray DO was about to reply, but instead she yelped as Hally pushed her forward. The slime splashed all the way up to her thighs.

"Ew," she groaned, slowly easing her dripping legs from the sewage in repugnance. "Not funny, Hally."

Hally, however, seemed to find it hilarious.

The gates leading to the surface were in sight. Sweet freedom would only be a block away after that.

An Arachnos worker positioned right in front of the exit stopped them as they neared. Zayne couldn't help but be annoyed at the way the multiple red lights glowed and blinked on his black helmet. It was something about all Wolf Spiders that agitated her.

"Convicts from the Zig?"

"Who else?" X-Ray DO muttered.

He either didn't hear her or pretended not to. Perhaps he was used to such comments. "At the end of the yard outside, an Arachnos pilot will take you to Mercy Island. From then on, you're on your own."

"Technically, we'd all be together." Hally grinned roguishly.

Again, he made no acknowledgment to the statement. Slightly disappointed that he wasn't very antagonistic, they continued on their way.

"Thank you, sir," Zayne called as she followed her friends up the pipe, closing the bars behind her.

It was no surprise that he didn't answer that time either. Though he wasn't eager to start an argument, they aren't called villains for nothing.

Many other prisoners had the same idea of escaping. Though, almost as many were being taken down by Longbow or police officers outside.

Chain Bone halted as a dull pain struck her in the shoulder. At her feet lay a rock, and she turned to see two Hellions preparing a volley. Without a word, she froze the first in a solid block of ice. The next, she was not as merciful to. With a wave of her hand and a clench of her fist, flames erupted from the thug's body. He screamed in total and complete agony until he was nothing more than ashes and bones.

"I dominate you," Chain Bone whispered thoughtfully.

Zayne felt sickened at the scene, and vowed that she wouldn't use her claws against such worthless gang members. She tried to stay in X-Ray DO's shadow, but she was the tallest one there.

"Hey, girlies. What say you to hitting Pocket D with me?"

"Shut. Up."

A green blast hit him square in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Zayne still lingered behind her friends, unwilling to join any fighting.

"Hey, hey guys!" Hally appeared in front of them from a streak of orange. Sometimes her speed nagged all of them. "I talked with the pilot. He wants us to rescue another pilot, Jenkins. Says he last went into that door right there."

"Jenkins, huh?" X-Ray DO walked to the door and yanked the handle. "Funny name for a solider. Especially an Arachnos."

"Shh, listen." Hally pressed her ear to the wall.

"Who're you guys supposed to be?"

"We're Longbow Guardians, agents of Freedom Corps."

"Now, talk! Who're the Arachnos trying to breakout, and why? I want names!"

"I'm a specially trained Arachnos official. You won't get me to spill the names of Z. Ayne and Hally O. Ween that easily! Or X-Ray DO, and not even Chain Bone."

"What an idiot," Chain Bone scowled.

"Come on," Hally gestured down the hall. "We've got to take those two Longbow out, now that they know who we are. And Zayne-"

Zayne whimpered, already knowing what she was going to say. She nodded obediently, unsheathing her claws.

Hally smiled. "Use them."

X-Ray DO crept down the stairs. "Follow my lead."

"Way ahead of you." Hally leapt off the stair railing and jumped onto the female Longbow's back.

Chain Bone froze the ground at the man's feet, immobilizing him, and approached with flaming fingers.

"Zayne!" Hally shouted, clasping her hands around the Longbow's eyes as she violently thrashed about.

Zayne gulped, shutting her eyes tight the instant her hand drove through the woman's chest. The warm blood gushed all over both Zayne and the Longbow, and the guardian dropped down dead. She tugged out her arm with little difficulty, and watched X-Ray DO suck the essence from the other agent. His eyes went wide as black coils enveloped his whole body. When the smoky tendrils cleared, he lay on the ground, eyes still open in fear.

"Whoa…and I thought we were here to rescue you!" They had almost forgotten Jenkins in the battle. Almost.

"I hope you know how stupid you are." Chain Bone gave him one of her ferocious glares.

He looked a bit offended, but must have decided not to take it personally. He pulled out bomb from his belt. "If you'll excuse me a moment, I was sent to plant this here. Then my associate and I can give you a ride to Mercy Island."

Jenkins strapped the bomb to a random pillar and tapped a few buttons. When it beeped, he turned back to the girls. "We'd better leave now, unless you like being obliterated. I do know someone who actually-"

"That's okay, Jenkins." Hally pulled his arm and opened the door, pushing him out. Everyone else had already boarded the plane.

"Hey, my buddy Roger!" He beamed at the Arachnos pilot outside the plane.

The pilot groaned. "Just get on the plane, Jenkins."

Hally happily sat down with everyone else, buckling her seat belt. Chain Bone and X-Ray DO hadn't bothered to. They grinned at each other.

"Mercy Island," Zayne mumbled dreamily, already feeling sleepy in her large chair.

"Freedom at last!" X-Ray DO and Hally gave each other a loud high-five.

Just when they were starting to relax, a loud crash resounded from the front. They heard the pilot mutter, "Why did I ever ask you guys to rescue Jenkins?"


End file.
